Carta aun Amigo
by didy
Summary: Ron se casa pero con la persona equivocada. Es una carta no muy larga, lean y diganme que tal.


**Carta a un Amigo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo sabemos de sobra, así que me evito la pena de recordárselos y recordármelo a mí.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash o intento de, también supongo que algo de Angst o casi angst, soy mala Muajajaja.

**N.A.:** La cosa esta así, esto es una cartita no muy larga ya saben no se me da algo mas largo, en cuanto al otro fic que tenia "Mi despedida" (otra carta jeje) esta en proceso de expansión con la ayuda de Naomi Malfoy. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, maldiciones y demás dejen un review o escriban a mi mail. Casi se me olvidaba este es un Harry x Ron.

* * *

**Carta a un Amigo**

****

No soy bueno con las palabras eso tú y el resto del mundo lo saben de sobra, tampoco soy bueno con los sentimientos, me tiro de un puente antes de poder admitir que quiero a una persona. Por eso mi silencio todos estos años. No sabes como me arrepiento de no haber hablado cuando me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ti por que ahora le perteneces a otra persona en cuerpo y alma, me carcome por dentro el creer que si te hubiera hablado posiblemente este día seria completamente diferente pero ya sabes el hubiera no existe.

Aun recuerdo ese día en que preferiste mi amistad a la de un Malfoy eso fue lo mejor que me a sucedido, un Weasley ante un Malfoy siempre llevaba las de perder pero gracias a ti por primera vez fue diferente; de ahí te convertiste en mi mejor amigo juntos superamos muchas cosas. Sufrimos, eso es inevitable en la vida pero lo superamos juntos.

Poco a poco algo crecía en mi corazón al principio lo confundí con el cariño que se siente a un gran amigo que esta contigo en las buenas y en las mala pero no era esa clase de cariño era mas como amor, me estaba enamorando de ti de mi mejor a migo, de mi hermano y me asuste. Supuse que pensarías que estaba loco o enfermo y tanto fue mi temor por perderte que decidí enterrar ese sentimiento, guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón ahí permaneció dormido un buen tiempo creí que talvez no te amaba sino que era una etapa de la adolescencia pero me equivoque como es costumbre.

Esa vez en cuarto año que nos peleamos y nos dejamos de hablar me sentí morir. Apenas comía, dormir uff era un suplicio por que tu aparecías en mis sueños, sabia de sobra que actuaba como un tonto pero mi orgullo me gano y no te hable. Pero ese día en que ganaste la primera prueba no pude ocultar mi alegría y orgullo, mis defensas cayeron y corrí a felicitarte por tu estupenda actuación tú me perdonaste no hiciste pregunta alguna solo me aceptaste sin condición alguna.

Después vino lo que me dio un rayo de esperanza fui elegido como la persona que más apreciabas en todo Hogwarts, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo nunca pensé que fuese yo y mucho menos cuando Dumblendore nos hablo a su despecha para explicarnos lo que pasaría en la segunda prueba y ahí se encontraba Cho lo primero que pensé después de la explicación es que a ella la tendrías que rescatar pero no fue así yo era la persona a la que rescatarías, de cierta manera sentí que me querías un poco mas a que Hermione y a Cho.

Por ese motivo sentí que podría hablarte sobre mis sentimientos pero un obstáculo mas: Voldermort(ya no me da miedo decir su nombre) te utilizo para resurgir, cuando llegaste con Cedrig arrastrando después de librarte de Voldemort sentí un gran alivio, no tienes idea como me sentí cuando nos enteramos de todo, casi te pierdo. Al entrar en quinto año aun estabas mal por la muerte de Cedrig y el resurgimiento Voldemort tome la decisión que en navidad te diría todo y que fuese lo que dios quisiera pero todo se me vino al suelo cuando regresaste de la sala de los menesteres y nos contaste a Hermione y a mí lo que sucedió con Cho otro obstáculo más. Me odie por no poderte decir que te amaba y te odio por no darte cuenta.

Paso navidad, después San Valentín cuando terminaste a Cho bueno, mas bien todo termino antes de empezar. Eso me dio más absurdas esperanzas pero una nueva nube callo sobre mi corazón ahora la murete de Sirius, estabas mas que destrozado te culpabas por todo, así que como decirte en ese momento que te amaba era imposible y otra vez me lo calle decidido a que el siguiente año pasara lo que pasara te diría lo que sentía, pero llego él, la persona que en un suspiro me arrebató tu amor fue tan rápido que al principio no dolió pero poco tiempo después solo quería morirme. Me preguntaba noche y día como podías creer en él hasta que tu respondiste a esa pregunta que nunca te hice, respondiste que lo veías en sus ojos ahora yo te pregunto ¿nunca viste en mis ojos lo que sentía por ti? Supongo que no, ahora te vendrás enterando.

No me quedo de otra que resignarme que lo querías mas bien que lo amabas y a mi no, me refugie en la única persona que me quedaba y seguro no me traicionaría Hermione, quien más, ¿puedo ser mas predecible? Lo dudo, ella me ayudo a superar que estuviera con él aunque nunca se entero que mi estado no era solo por el odio que le tenia a él sino por que yo te amaba. Una noche ya en séptimo Hermione me confeso que me quería desde un par de años atrás me quede en shock por la confesión pero me sentí sumamente agradecido después de todo no estaba solo, sabiendo que tu no me amabas le mentí diciéndole que también la quería pero que por timidez nunca demostré mi sentimientos; en ese momento iniciamos una relación de la cual cuanto te enteraste nos felicitaste ampliamente. Así es como llegamos a hoy, es verdad antes acabo de recordar algo que me dijo Malfoy en la despedida de soltero, dijo que la causa de una de las peleas más fuetes que tuvimos, (recuerdas esa en que nos agarramos a golpes y llegamos a la enfermería) la inicio por que me tenia celos de que yo compartiera tantas cosas contigo y el solo miradas de odio hoy le diría a el que yo le tengo celos de tenerte todas las noches junto a él, que tus besos y caricias le pertenezcan, el tener la posibilidad de reconfórtate cuando te sientes mal y por lo que mas lo envidio y si tuviera el valor lo mataría por que tu Harry Potter amas a Draco Malfoy.

Ahora si es como llegamos a este día, el día de mi boda; aun no comprendo por que me caso con Hermione, ella no se merece casarse con alguien que no la ama pero tengo miedo a quedarme solo de perder a la única persona que me ama como yo te amo a ti, es egoísta lo sé pero no sé que hacer, por eso me caso pero no quise hacerlo sin antes saber que te enterarías de la verdad y aquí esta escrita diez minutos antes de casarme: TE AMO HARRY POTTER.

Por fin lo sabes aunque esto nada cambiara me voy con Hermione lejos de Londres para no esta cerca de ti talvez algún día llegue a quererla como se merece, nunca a amarla como te amo eso es imposible. Me despido Harry talvez en otro mundo o en otro tiempo podamos estar juntos.

_Ron Weasley._

-toc, toc –el sonido a su espalda lo asusto

-un momento por favor –doblo la carta antes de dejar pasar al extraño tras la puerta- adelante.

-nervioso –pregunto un muchacho alto de preciosos ojos verdes

-pues en un par de minutos me caso, afuera se encuentran mas de trescientos invitados y los gemelos pueden arruinar todo en cualquier momento, no yo no estoy nervioso no sé a que viene la pregunta Harry- sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo, Ron no acostumbraba a ser tan sarcástico.

-se te paso algo, te casas con una mujer maravillosa mmm... es verdad por que habrías de estar nervioso- ambos chicos rieron.

-y que es ese papel, ¿acaso su testamento antes de casarte? –pregunto Harry dándose cuenta del pergamino doblado en la mesa frente a Ron.

-ya quisieras, sé que quieres mi figurita de Vicktor Krum que arregle pero aun no Harry te prometo que algún día te la regalare –Harry puso una cara de desagrado mientras Ron levantaba la carta con una mano y con la otra tomaba su varita- no es nada es solo un papel sin importancia, _incendio_ –pronuncio Ron apuntando a la carta que enseguida comenzó a arder y no tardo mucho en quedar en cenizas- cenizas como mi amor por ti.

-dijiste algo Ron- pregunto Harry quien no alcanzo a entender nada de lo que dijo su amigo.

-nada Harry, será mejor que nos vallamos en tres minutos me caso y supongo que la boda no puede empezar sin el novio y el padrino no están- sonrió amargamente

-huy es verdad yo venia por ti, Hermione debe estar apunto de destrozar el ramo, vamos- Harry tomo a Ron por los hombros dirigiéndolo a su boda sin imaginar que su mejor amigo estaba destrozado por sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.


End file.
